The present invention generally relates to database synchronization and more particularly to a system and method of database synchronization over a peer-to-peer network.
With the popularity of handheld computing devices (i.e., PDA's, cell phones, etc . . . ) increasing, there is becoming a greater need and ability to share information between devices. Computing networks can be established between the devices so that collaborative information can be shared. The computing devices can form peer-to-peer networks between one another such that information can be shared without the use of a central server to store a database of information.
Currently, in the prior art, computers use databases stored on a central database server in order to communicate information. Database systems have replication and synchronization capabilities in order to update information on client systems. These synchronization capabilities are usually restricted to simple two-point exchanges between clients and servers. The synchronization and replication capability require the database server to effect dataset reconciliation between multiple users.
When multiple users without access to the database server wish to synchronize their databases, it must be done by a series of 2-way exchanges. For instance, information must flow in both directions between users in order to synchronize the dataset. At the very least, this involves 2*n combinations of replications and synchronization. As databases get large, the synchronization and replication procedures between the users becomes tedious and time consuming. Moreover, without the use of a central database server, one user must manage the entire process and ensure that all parties have been included in the synchronization and that data integrity is not lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,541, entitled “Systems and Methods for Synchronizing Two or More Datasets” describes a method whereby a reference database is maintained which the other devices synchronize to when available. The patent describes a system whereby devices synchronize to the reference database at different times when they are online such that synchronization occurs serially between devices. Furthermore, only one device is considered the reference database such that only one device controls the synchronization process.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in database reconciliation by providing a peer-to-peer method for synchronizing two or more copies of databases without server mediation in real-time. In this respect, the present invention provides a method of synchronization wherein there is no asynchronous storage of interim reference datasets. The present invention provides synchronization in parallel so that several users can simultaneously synchronize individual varying datasets without having to serially exchange and aggregate changes. Furthermore, the present invention allows for any user to initiate synchronization such that one user does not need to be control.